gossipgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jenny Humphrey/@comment-2607:FB90:9853:753A:11D9:6386:B72E:5C5C-20180822212518
Jenny by far was the WORST character on GG. Never hated a TV character more in my whole life. I loved her in Season 1 when she was innocent and loved fashion and stuff but she went downhill fast. Why I Hate Jenny Humphrey: 1) She’s a social climber. She’s so desperate to be part of the Upper East Side. In Season 1, it was cute on how she wanted to be like Blair. But her obsession became too much. When her dad got married to Lily, she took everything for granted. She didn’t realize how lucky she was to be friends with Eric. She was selling her precious things like her sewing machine for what? A ticket to being a socialite? 2) I hated how she made such stupid decisions like being friends with Agnes especially giving her a chance AGAIN when Jenny knew the first time how being friends with Agnes brought her. 3) I hate how she constantly throws herself at Nate. Nate has saved her a lot but it doesn’t mean he likes her as more than a friend and Jenny always gets the wrong idea about everything. 4) I hated how she tried to destroy Serena and Nate’s relationship. I get that she had a crush on him but he had a girlfriend so she should’ve respected that. I also feel that she was jealous of Serena especially after Rufus told her that she wasn’t allowed to stay at Lily’s anymore. She tried to kiss Nate multiple times, isolate him away from Serena, tell lies to him about Serena, etc. her jealousy for Serena was just so obvious. 4) ever since her dad married Lily she became so spoiled and so entitled. She thought she was “in” and she just became a cold-hearted bitch. 5) When she lost her virginity to Chuck. What happened was both Jenny and Chuck’s fault but I just can’t help feeling that Jenny took advantage of Chuck. She knew he was drunk. I couldn’t even watch the scene. Seeing Blair’s reaction when she found out, broke my heart. Thank GOD she banished Jenny. Jenny was a complete slut. She tried to get in between Nate and Serena and Chuck and Blair. Why can’t she found somebody that’s her own age and that’s single? 6) When she drugged Serena along with Vanessa and Juliet. After this, my hatred for Jenny deepened. What she did to Serena was not okay. Serena could’ve died. Jenny’s jealousy for Serena has gotten to the point where Jenny drugged her. Now that’s the definition of a psychopath. I guess I’m a little bit glad that after, Jenny realized how wrong it was but it doesn’t matter. She did what she did and it’s not okay. After this, I could not even look at her. I really liked Jenny during S1 and a little bit of S2 but she just turned out to be a completely jealous stupid raccoon eyed social climbing bitch. And that’s a FACT